Queen of Disaster
by Mkatherinewrites10
Summary: Beatrice Prior is haunted by the horrific event held years ago , and is unable to break out of the depressed state she is currently trapped in. When she meets a mysterious boy, she becomes pulled into the boy's life, which is just as awful as hers. They find the love they never wanted, and strength they never thought they could get. Warning: Swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.**_

_Queen of Disaster _

_Chapter 1_

**Senior year 2012-2013**

The house was just as she remembered it.

Burnt.

Charred.

Black.

Empty.

Nauseating.

Those were just the a few lightly descriptive words that decribed the nightmare that was her childhood.

The day was relatively warm, considering the November month, but the house couldn't have been colder.

Beatrice pulled her knit sleeved arms around her torso and moved out of the empty room, which used to be the dinning room, and walked through the kitchen. The rooms brought back vivid memories of happy times, like her dad smiling while she and Caleb tried to cool breakfast at only seven years old. She remembered when her mom was normal too, smiling wide at the seat she had taken at the maple wood dinning table, a cup of coffee clutched in her brittle hands. Beatrice could still smell the strong vanilla creamer she used.

But now Beatrice's mom was a psychotic bitch.

She held the burning tears in and ran up the ashed covered stairs, pushing all the memories behind her into dust. She didn't want to go back now, ever.

Beatrice was getting better, she was. She toke therapy, and went out to clubs less. She even is schooling online and is lowering her amount of tequila abuse.

She still had her problems though. Everybody had problems, hers were just a bit more uncontrollable.

Why Beatrice came her was just a mystery to her, it just felt right. Which was wrong. She hadn't gone near this shithole in eight year, and she wasn't planning on returning anytime soon but she had forgotten something. Something she considered important.

Beatrice ran her hand gently along the ashy wallpaper, the color used to be a sweet ivory, now it was charcoal. The dust came off on her fingers and she wiped them on her chocolate brown sweater, leaving three dark marks on the material.

Her room was like any other little girl's room. Pink walls, pink bedding, pink curtains, stuffed animals _everywhere. _But Beatrice's room was different from another girl's room. Her room was burned like the rest of the house. Charred. Disgusting.

Her heartbeat jumped, like a rabbit. Her palms became sweaty. Memories ran through her brain, visualizing themselves infront of her, placing her in the burning flames the transformed in her imagination. Beatrice whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut until the visions faded from her mind.

This is Beatrice's life, she was shattered. She was a disaster.

Beatrice pressed her index fingers mildly to her temple, and let out a heavy breathe once she calmed down slightly. She was so messed up.

Beatrice came her for a reason, not to get severely, and mentally abused from horrific memories. She slowly walked to the small, twin bed covered in an ill pink and, of couse, ashes, and pulled out the wide box.

The only thing that wasn't touched by the licking flames was the books, inside the box. The box was also burnt.

She gathered the many childrens books into her arms and inhaled the sweet, and natural scent of the old ink and crinkly paper. It was relaxing in a house that was anything but that.

Beatrice examined the thin, shiny paperbacks and smiled. _Ramona and Beezus, Charlotte's Web, Corduroy. The Hungry Caterpillar _was always her favorite, because she also ate. Her dad always told her that.

Beatrice had a few hardcover _Dr Seuss _books. Her daddy read those the most, those were his favorite. Daddy loved to ryme, the twist of the tounge.

She couldn't open those books though, daddy wrote notes to her in those. They always made her laugh, gave her determination. Even if she was just a little girl. Beatrice's daddy had hope that she would do something great in life, memorable. Make people happy, to make _him _happy. Proud.

Beatrice didn't do that though. Instead she mourned his death, when he would want her to try to forget and move on. She cried, she smoked, she drank. She would do anything to forget about all of it but it never worked. Killing herself would be an easy solution, Beatrice thought about that more often than never, she would get to finally see him, and get away from life in general. Beatrice's daddy wouldn't want that though, he wouldn't want any of this. Beatrice still had Caleb though, normal Caleb. He was good at hiding his emotions. He was happy outside, and nobody knew he was broken too inside, like Beatrice. But he could hid it. He could distract himself without an alcoholic beverage or lung cancer rolled into a joint.

She still had her mama too. _Yeah right.._

Beatrice pushed the empty book back under the frilly bed and clutched the books into her chest, her knuckles turning white from her iron grip. She stepped out of her room quickly, with the books still in her arms.

Beatrice ran out of the house, to Caleb standing in front of his sleek Jeep, leaning against it waiting for her. He leaped up and got into the car as Beatrice came out.

Beatrice slid into the passenger seat, laying the precious books on her lap, and placing her dainty hands on top of them. Even as the drove away, Beatrice could still smell the choking smoke.

_-Queen of Disaster-_

As soon as Beatrice arrived at her and Caleb's apartment, she squeezed out of the stuffy car and ran into the apartment after climbing four flights of metal stairs.

She broke the lock on her tequila and whiskey stash, which Caleb chained for her therapy, Caleb also hid the key, and grabbed the first two in the cubbie. She clutched the bottle mouths tightly in one hand, her stack of childrens books under her other arm, and ran for her room before Caleb could see her. Caleb would see the broken lock though, fuck it.

Beatrice sat on her black, satin bed and took swigs from the gold liquor from time to time, skimming through the books. She put the _Dr Seuss _books under her bed.

It felt good to be able to drink again, to soothe her addiction for only a little before Caleb would scold her and lock the bottles up again. Beatrice loved the feel of salty, fireworks float down her throat. She _loved _it. She started to cry.

_"Dad wouldn't want this Beatrice." Caleb said, shaking his head. He was looking at the drunk mess on his living room couch. Beatrice tilted the half empty bottle up to her mouth and drank the last of the liquor before he could take it away. _

_"Go fuck yourself Caleb, I don't care." Beatrice slurred, she spit a line of swear words at him, she never cursed at him. Beatrice was braver when drunk. "Dad's fucking dead Caleb. He's gone!" She screamed and threw the bottle behind her. It landed on the soft rug, and cracked. "Dead!"_

_Caleb held her, snuggling his younger sister against his chest. Caleb cried with her that night._

Beatrice sniffed, and felt the glass being taken from her loose clutch. She let Caleb take it from her, and he places it on her night stand. Beatrice moves over for Caleb as he climbs onto her creaky bed, pulling her towards him.

Beatrice cries onto his pathetic orange button down, tears staining the awful color, and Caleb smoothes her long hair down her back, his mouth pours soothing, and rehearsed words. _It's okay. I know it's hard. It will be okay. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. _

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something Bea, but I guess now isn't the right time." Caleb whispers into her hair, she sniffs and lifts her head.

"What is it?" She narrows her puffy eyes, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you Bea, I have to." He laughs, and Beatrice gives a shaky, sob laugh. She looks at his face, and then down onto his stained orange shirt. "So I'm going to say that I think you should go back to school."

Beatrice looks up, giving a sarcastic laugh, as best as she can with a scratchy throat, "You're serious?" She asks, and by the look on his face, she knows he is. Caleb's face is stern, with the serious glint in his eyes. "It's the middle of my senior year Caleb, I'm doing fine in my online classes."

"Yes, you're doing great, I'm proud of you Bea, "He looks at her nervously, ringing his hands slightly. "But you should try to socialize, and get out there. You're highschool years sucked. You haven't been to a real school for five years. I just think that you should try to make this the best time of your life, Bea! Try to have fun." He smiles slightly.

"I can't have fun with all this going on, Caleb. I can't hide all my sorrow, and problems like you. I distract them with illegal things for someone my age. Nobody wants to be friends with an alcoholic." Beatrice looks down at her hands, she missed the night when she drunk. Fireworks going off in her head, and she saw bright colors that weren't flames trying to destroy her. It was relaxing, and then she could black out without a nightmare...Just emptiness.

"Will you just think about it, Bea? For me, for dad? A real Highschool could distract you better than drinking your respiratory system away." Beatrice furrows her eyebrows.

Caleb pulled the "Dad Card". Beatrice wasn't drunk enough to get away for swearing and yelling at him, like she did that other night. She could let it go this time, or she could take it into consideration.

High school was her almost worst nightmare. Crowded halls, mean girls, hot boys people like Beatrice would never get a chance with, and alot of more stress. It was hell.

She might not have been in a real public school since 7th grade to know what she was talking about, but she saw the movies. They sucked. It was all lies. Real humans beings should know that the geeky, new girl did _not_ get the hot, bad asses. Fictional.

Caleb left soon after he saw her eyes start to water over with salty tears. He took the bottles with him.

Beatrice reached under her bed and pulled out her favorite, _Oh, the places you'll go!_

Beatrice skimmed through the brightly colored pages, stopped at the words her dad loved so much. She stopped back at the front of the book, _Bea-Bea, you'll go great places, I believe in you. Love, Daddy._

If her daddy could believe in her, why couldn't she? It's just highschool, she could try to be normal. highschool is normal, normal girls love highschool.

Anybody can go to highschool, except for Beatrice.

She was severely broken.

**New story.**

**No big deal, except that I haven't updated **_**Destroying the Social Pyramid **_**for about a year. **

**I'm an awful person.**

**Sorry if there is some first peron in there, I'm trying out third person. Third person seems more...dramatic. Ya feel?**

**~Mkatherinewrites10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Underneath the echoes**

**Buried in the shadows**

**There you were.**

_Queen of Disaster _

_Chapter 2_

Whispers surronded Beatrice like an swarm of flies, when she walked into her first real class in five years.

It didn't smell like her old middle school classrooms, flowers, erasers, and marker fumes. This classroom smelt different, Like sweat, chalk dust, sweet perfume, and desperation. Beatrice hated it. Her old classrooms reminded her of comfort, this just felt wrong. Like, she didn't belong her. She probably didn't.

She was 15 mintues late because of Caleb and his slow driving, and her trouble of finding her classrooms. They halls were crowded with hormonal teenagers, and tempered teachers.

The advanced English classroom was large, but cramped with wood book shelves filled with classic novels. The front of the room was plastered with chalkboards, and the rest of the space was filled with desks, the kind that you saw in old movies, with the chair attached to the desk.

Beatrice shuffled to her teacher's desk, and handed her the yellow slip allowing her to be late. The plaque on her desk read: _Mrs. Carter. _

Beatrice tried not to look her in the eyes.

"You can take any empty seat, Miss. Prior." Mrs. Carter said lightly. Beatrice nodded and made her way towards the back of the room, where there were two empty seats next to big books shelf, there was another empty seat in the front, but she was not going to be that new kid who sat up front. Her bag bumped against her hip as she walked to the one of the back seats, whispers flooded her.

_Daddy's dead._

_Mama's crazy._

_I heard she's just like her, gonna send her with her mama._

Beatrice clenched her jaw, and tried to block out the words but they filled her mind and sent her smelling the smoke. The little town in Ohio where Beatrice lived was small. Just four schools for the wee population. Everybody would hear if somebody died, if somebody got sent to the crazy house. People knew other people's business.

She took a seat in the creaky chair and gently put her bag on the ground. Tears threaten to trickle out of her eyes but Beatrice blinks them away. _This is High school, they'll eat you alive if they see you weak. _Beatrice knew she had to try harder at this 'High school' thing, she couldn't give up in the first five minutes.

A dark skinned girl in front of Beatrice reaches over and grabs a book from the book shelf, and sets it on Beatrice's desk. The girl turns around, and is about to say something when Mrs. Carter interrupts, "Thank you Christina, Beatrice you'll have to read that by Friday." Mrs. Carter smiles at them.

"I have already read this." Beatrice says softly,examining the familiar _The Catcher in the Rye_ cover.

Mrs. Carter claps her hands together, and starts to say "Excel-" just as two people walk into the room. A shrill giggle comes from a large brunette in a yellow sun dress, which clashes horribly with her orange skin. A boy stands walks next to her, adjusting his blue t-shirt. Beatrice watches as he puts on a gray hoodie, and lifts the hood over his head, hiding his dark hair.

Mrs. Carter folds her arms and glares at the smiling adolescents. "Do you want to explain to me why you and Four were late to class, Miss. Atwood?" _Four? _Beatrice questions in her head. _What the hell is a Four?_

"No." Miss. Atwood giggles, and blushes while glancing at the boy. _Ew, That's disgusting, this a school building! _Beatrice shudders.

"Miss. Atwood and Four, you may see me after class." Mrs. Carter points a red painted finger at them fiercly, her eyes hard. "Now go take your seats."

The girl stumbles, literally stumbles from her heels, to the back of the room. She follows the boy, who plops down into the seat next to Beatrice. The girl is about to sit down when she notices Beatrice, sitting nervously in her seat. She slides down further, trying to be ignored.

The girl smiles cooly at Beatrice and taps her foot, impatiently. She waits for Beatrice to flee, but she doesn't.

The girl frowns and stops tapping her heels. She puts her manicured hands flat on Beatrice's desk and leans in. Beatrice sits up a bit straighter, even if she is a bit intimidated. She shouldn't let things like this scare her, she's been through much worst then a hormonal teenage beauty queen.

"Get out of my seat, nerd." The girl snarks at Beatrice.

Beatrice just rolls her eyes, "How stereotypical." She scoffs, while the girl furrows her blucked brows. "It means original, you poor learning deprived creature."

There is a sharp intake of breath, and few gasp from the room. A few people sit in there chairs, slightly grinning. Now Beatrice had done it.

"Get out of my chair." The girl demands again, slapping her palms on the wood of the desk.

"This is not_ your _chair, it's the school's property. It belongs to whoever gets it first." The boy next to Beatrice figits in his seat, the corners of his mouth turning up harshly, almost like he doesn't know how to smile. "Obviously, you didn't get it." Beatrice finishes.

The girl glares, and heads back to the front of the room and sits in the empty front row seat, but not before kicking over Beatrice's bag and spilling all her books and pencils. The books slid to the ground, and the pencils roll under her desk. Mrs. Carter's smile turns into a frown as Beatrice quickly scurries to pick up all the rolling pencils and pack all her books back into her bag, with no help from another student.

No one ever wants to help the new kid.

_-Queen of Disaster-_

Beatrice ran into the bathroom during study hall, right after Algebra. She didn't have to pee or anything she just wanted to be in a room without 30 other kids breathing down her neck, or kicking her books around. Unfortunately, the bathroom was preoccupied by three girls smoking a joint, passing it between them and blowing the smoke out the open window. As Beatrice ran in there, and smelt the disgusting smoke, god how she hated the smell of smoke, she was reminded of the conversation she had earlier with Caleb.

_Beatrice's face burned as she ate her strawberry poptart for breakfast before school._

_"No smoking, no alcohol, and absolutley no sex, got that Bea-Bea?" Caleb commanded her, pacing the kitchen floor nervously. His eyebrows were raised out of habit, he did that when he was nervous or tense. "I'm not taking care of that damn baby when you knocked up, I already have to take care of you." He told her, smiling finally and smothering her blonde hair. His eyebrows lowered._

_Beatrice smacked him away, and started laughing, spitting little pieces of strawberry goo onto her brother's blue button up._

Beatrice turned and walked out of the girl's smokey bathroom right away, just as the bell rung. She pulled out her map of the school and followed the directions to the lunch room.

As Beatrice walked into the crowded lunch hall, she saw many tables filled already. She saw the dark skinned girl that gave her the book, she could go sit over there. _She seemed nice enough _Beatrice thought.

In the end Beatrice Prior ended up sitting alone, at a empty table in the back corner away from everybody, where she started reading the books Mrs. Carter lent to her.

Nobody would ever bother with the new girl.

**Hm, depressing. **

**Everybody is a douche in highschool. It's how to the world goes 'round.**

**Was this chapter short? It feels short, sorry just a filler. kinda..**

**~Mkatherinewrites10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets get out of this place, cause you're starting to waste**

**Within this teenage wasteland.**

_Queen of Disaster_

_Chapter 3_

Tobias noticed her everywhere. She was unnoticeable to the social eye but when Tobias saw her, he imagined a spotlight shinning on her.

He watched as the small girl flew from her chair and towards the door, as the bell rang signaling the end of English. Molly Atwood stepped infront of her at last minute, knocking the many books from her hands, they fell to the ground with a thud. Molly then proceeded to rip the cover of the girl's book with a yellow pump. The cover of _To Kill A Mockingbird _fluttered away from the pile of dusty textbooks.

Molly's big mouth formed an O, "Oh my! I'm such a silly girl, I am so sorry!" She giggled, and walked out the room, kicking an advanced Algebra book.

The girl quickly picked up the books from the dirty floor. Tears starting to fill her eyes as she picked up the torn up novel. She clutched the book to her chest and ran out of the room, whimpering slightly. Tobias's hand twitched as thoughts of comforting her filled his barren mind. He wanted to reach out to her, to show her that he wasn't a huge douche like 95% of the student body.

The room was silent, and the kids were shocked, still seated in their chairs. Tobias gathered his books and ran out of the room, and followed the little blonde head.

Beatrice Prior was outside, leaning against the rough, red wall of the empty court yard. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was trying to light a cigarette. It dangled from her mouth, and a flame shot from a red lighter in her small hands. An IPhone was shoved between her ear and shoulder, and she was mumbling into it as best a she could with the cigarette inbetween her lips.

"...I hate it here Caleb..." Beatrice said softly into the phone, a flame shooting up and licking the cigarette. "No... No they haven't... The book Caleb, the book!... Yes, but...No but... It was dad's though." She started to cry again, and while heavier tears streamed down her pale face, memories rushed to Tobias's mind.

He remembered the small girl, hiding behind her older brother's legs. Tears wear reddening her white face, and the black dress didn't look flattering on her with her pale features. A sleek casket lay yards away, and Beatrice kept backing up, away from it. A blonde woman was screaming, she clawed at her face, and fell to her knees in front of the casket.

"Yeah, it was his favorite.." Beatrice let a small smile fix onto her face, before letting it disappear.

"Nothing is the same Caleb, it's all wrong... No...Okayy...It's not going to be the same, and you know that. It was special... God, no... Of course not. Yes... Okayy...Bye." Beatrice sighed and slid down the wall, her hoodie getting snagged the way down and showing a strip of pure vanilla skin. She dropped her phone next to her, and finally managed to light the cigarette. She inhaled, and slowly blew the smoke away from her while tears were streaming down her face, the smoke hung around her like a gray cloud of unhappiness. The sky was dark, and thunder rumbled. The rain finally started to fall.

_-Queen of Disaster-_

"She looks kind of lonely... makes me feel sorta bad for her." Christina said, twirling her plastic spoon in her strawberry fluff; the only thing edible in the cafeteria.

Tobias was seated at a table in the middle of the lunch room, with Christina and Will, the only people he could stand in their school. He hated it at school, especially in the lunch room. The disgusting food, and the bright school colors of orange and blue gave him a headache. But he didn't complain, he hated it more at home.

Their eyes were currently fixed on Beatrice Prior's table, in the back of the room. She was trying the fix the ripped novel by putting an immense amount of tape on the spine. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration. Tobias had never seen anything cuter.

"Those arethe consequences of coming to a public school for senior year. Whoever is stupid enough to do that deserves it." Will stated, he fixed a small smile on his face before Christina hit him in the arm with her History book. "Don't be cruel." she snapped at Will.

"She doesn't deserve this. What happened in English was awful! Molly is such a sadistic bitch, and I'm suprised she is even in advanced English, let alone a senior." Christina defended Beatrice.

Will slammed his water bottle down on the table, frustrated, Christina did that to him sometimes. "Jesus, Chris, then go do something about. Go be a friend to the poor girl. You said the same thing last year about the new girl and she ended up killing herself. Go Chris, go save a life!" Will sighed, and leaned back in his plastic elementary chair as Christina smiles largely and walks over to the Beatrice's table. Will runs his fingers through his hair, "She is going to be the death of me." He tells Tobias.

Tobias doesn't hear though, because he watches as Christina takes a seat in a chair at the table, and smiles at Beatrice. Beatrice pulls the tip of her tongue back into her mouth, and looks at Christina shyly. She puts her moderately mended book down on the table, as Christina starts a conversation, probably about shoes, and uses hand motions for effect.

Beatrice laughs a few times, her hair flowed down her back like a gold waterfall. Tobias wondered what it would be like if _he_ were at the table, making her laugh. Tobias wanted to make her laugh, and smile.

By the end of the lunch period Christina waves goodbye to Beatrice and comes back to the table with a proud grin. She hauls her books into her arms, while Will asks: "How bad was she?"

"God, she awesome." Christina answers. "She's absolutley hilarious and smart-" She winks at Tobias. "anddd she said she would go shopping with me sometime. Let's face it boys, you're useless. I need a girl friend."

With that Christina struts back over to Beatrice, who was collecting her books into her arm, and they leave the room together.

_-Queen of Disaster-_

The rain had gotten worse since Tobias spied on Beatrice in the court yard.

First Tobias was thinking of the rain, when he climbed into his car after school.

Tobias then thought about the court yard, and then of Beatrice crying. Tobias was driving down Maple Tree Street.

Then Tobias thought about her at lunch, how she smiled and laughed. How she looked like a normal girl, not like a crying mess that was smoking on school grounds and told her brother how much she hated people. Tobias felt guilty, and like a major creeper for staring at her the whole day. He turned to down Queens Street.

The rain was pouring down faster, and making it difficult for Tobias to see out the window. Just as he was about to turn onto Ravens Street he saw a small figure huddled at the side of the road, leaning against the hood of a yellow car. Gold hair was plastered to the figure's face and arms, a screen of a phone was illuminating the sleek face.

Tobias stopped suddenly in the middle of the unbusy road. He realized that figure was Beatrice Prior. He got out his car, and was immediately drenched. He ran over to Beatrice.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at her, the pounding of rain was drowning his words. She looked up sharply, her face sunken and her hair was plastered to her hollow cheeks.

"My car died." She said to him numbly. Tobias fingers and toes started to tickle with ice.

"Get in." He offered, pointing to his car. "I'll take you home." He was still shouting.

"I'm fine really, the apartment is only a couple of blocks away." She waved away his offer shyly. She probably uncomfortable with his presences. She got more than enough human attention today.

"Exactly, it's only a couple blocks away." Tobias yells. "Get in, I'm not a pedophile."

Beatrice sighs and walks towards the car, knowing she is not going to win this. Besides, who would argue with a cute boy? Well, Beatrice would.

Tobias runs towards the car and opens the passenger side, but Beatrice walks around the car and gets into the back seat. Tobias sighs and shuts the door and gets into his own seat behind the wheel.

He tosses her back a blanket that he keeps up front, and she pulls it around her self and sighs happily. Tobias turns onto another road, and stops the car infront of Brookstone Apartments, where Beatrice said she lived with her brother, Caleb.

Beatrice tosses the blanket up front, and says a small thank you before hurrying out of the heated leather seats. The rain soaks her clothes again, and all the heat is lost when she opens the car door and starts to walk towards the front of the apartment.

"Wait," Tobias says, getting out of the car. "Don't you want me to walk you in? There could be actual pedophiles, and drug dealers."

Beatrice turns back towards Tobias, the drops of rain blurring her vision. "Thanks but," She gives a small smile. "You don't need to protect me."

**A/N god, I sat here forever typing, and I get so lazy but I told myself "God dammit, Mollie, you're going to sit here and fucking write this chapter." I don't like myself sometimes.**

**I have a new story idea, super excited about. It pretty much is like my story **_**Unexpected **_**but Tris is the player, and it's a college setting. Super excited.**

**Bye. I love you all, thank you for reviewing!**

**~M**


End file.
